


Little Coincidence

by encreepted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, romcom, they just bump at each other, this is after the nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encreepted/pseuds/encreepted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was already night and the Karasuno boys have one more team building event, that is; showing everything in their bags for ‘trusting each other more deeply’ purposes. It turned out that Kageyama is the only one who doesn’t have a condom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a dark Oikage fic, and i feel i need to take a break and make something fun first.

It was already night and the Karasuno boys have one more team building event, that is; showing everything in their bags for ‘trusting each other more deeply’ purposes. It turned out that Kageyama is the only one who doesn’t have a condom. 

“The King is still in his childhood years…I bet you don’t even know what the use of condom is.” Tsukishima has to mock him. It definitely gets on Kageyama’s nerve, giving Tsukishima the popular glaring response of the setter.

“Haha I can’t believe you Bakageyama! I even have mine in orange flavor!” Hinata says, damn this little shit have to side on that four-eyed freak and betray him right now. 

“No one cares about your condom flavor! Dumbass!” He shouted annoyingly, Kageyama was definitely furious and embarrassed at front of their senpais, who currently is trying to hold of their laughters.

Nishinoya and Tanaka even make it worst, trying to explain what a condom is. Daichi stop them and tell them to go to bed. Kageyama receive a tap on the shoulders by Sugawara, making him more exasperated at himself. Is it really wrong not to have that? He really doesn’t get why it’s such a big deal. 

Days have passed and the hot topic of Kageyama not having safety plastic stuff made him suffer, a lot. He tried to just ignore Tsukishima’s non-stop bullying, and Hinata’s dumb jokes about it. It seems that Nishinoya and Tanaka were enjoying themselves teaching stuffs about how you can make the condom as a balloon and pop it afterwards. Sugawara looks at him with sympathy. Kageyama shrug it off and just focus on improving his volleyball skills. 

It was Sunday, thank goodness he have some peaceful air around his room. As he tried to rest, he couldn’t. It was already afternoon, Kageyama is feeling frustrated how this week turned hell for him and he decided to go in some far away convenient store. 

It was really normal, he tried to convince himself and bring himself at the counter. 

“What is it that you need Sir?” The salesman nervously smiles at how Kageyama is furrowing his brows at him. 

“S…strawberry….” He never thought he would curse himself after saying that. Now, Kageyama is panicking, looking down on his rubber shoes. 

“Strawberry… Sir?”

“Ugh… yeah… flavor….” Kageyama feels his ears heat at his words. 

“Strawberry Flavor, Sir?”

Now his only problem is to say what he actually needs to say. He tried to open his mouth but nothing comes out, the salesman is trying to be patient, well that is his job. 

“Sir?” He closed his eyes.

.  
.  
.

“Sir?” He didn’t want to hear another Sir, he quickly turn his head up and look strongly at the salesman.

“Strawberry flavor Condom!” Oh shit. As he was holding those words inside his mouth, it came out, loud. He wishes he disappear at the moment. The salesman let out a sigh of relief then smile, turning his back to get what was requested. It was really a quiet exchange of his payment and the plastic bag having that thing. As he turned away from the counter, he stared blankly at the four people looking at him and he knew this day was the worst day ever. 

Kunimi has his plain stare, Kindaichi has his mouth left open, Iwaizumi is blinking unnaturally, and the last person he tells himself he didn’t want to see in his lifetime, Oikawa, was standing tall and he feels yet again so small, who seem surprised having a shocked face. 

It was obvious that they heard his pathetic conversation with the salesman. He was so focused at buying, not noticing other things. Sure he did hear footsteps and chatters but his concentration on his task is so good he didn’t mind whoever existed in the world. 

“Oh, Kageyama…” Iwaizumi breaks that awkward silence.   
But Kageyama can’t handle the situation anymore, he facepalms, hiding his blushing face and then run fast out of the convenient store then stumble on his feet after getting outside the door. The plastic bag was out of his hand and the condom spread on the ground. He was breathing hard, looking at the stuffs scattered in front of him, leaving him to be paralyzed at his situation. He cannot move his body, having himself two hands flat and his knees on the floor. His mind works though, how can he kill Tsukishima and Hinata on Monday? Why was the Aoba Johsai at that place, the same time he was there? Should he hit his head to forget everything? He was going crazy. 

The four Aoba Johsai members were staring at how Kageyama was so shocked and flustered at everything. Oikawa, for once, was speechless at the scene. Kageyama even made himself trip outside. Iwaizumi was about to help the helpless boy, but Oikawa stopped him.

“Iwa-chan, I’ll handle my poor kouhai~” With that, Oikawa left the others wearing his smirk. He was amuse that his kouhai was interested in condom, it somehow bothered him, somehow, but seeing Tobio so troubled by it made him look pathetic, in which he really is. 

“Tobio-chan.” He was about to tease him, but changes his mind after seeing Kageyama’s losers face. He picks up the plastic and carefully put the condom inside it and hand it to Tobio, who on the process stand himself up. Tobio looks cautiously at Oikawa, and he patiently waits for some humiliation, which he eventually gets.

“So, Strawberry flavor… very good choice for virgins.”

Kageyama decided to shut himself and roughly stomp his feet to get away from Oikawa. But sadly, his shoulder was caught.

“You haven’t thanked your Senpai for picking stuffs for you…Bad Tobio-chan!”  
Kageyama lash Oikawa’s hand off him, facing the older one and glaring him. This is bad. Oikawa was smiling, and Kageyama won’t let the guy do any more damage to him.  
“Oikawa-san. Fuck off.”

“That is so rude Tobio-chan… After I tried my best to be nice to you… and helping you picking up…” Oikawa makes his fake-crying face. Kageyama never realize that it was fake though. 

“I didn’t mean to sound rude, I just want to go home already…” Kageyama said it weakly then pouts, his head turning down.  
Oikawa knows best that Tobio kinda have a bad choice of words when trying to interact with others. But the kid was trying his hardest to explain himself.

“I’ll take you home then.” Oikawa wrap his arms around Tobio’s shoulder and drag him. He glances back to Iwaizumi, Kunimi and Kindaichi and wave them goodbye. 

“Y-you don’t have to…” Kageyama said in a soft voice… it was hopeless to reject Oikawa, he doesn’t want to be rude and make his Senpai sad again.

 

“But I want to, Tobio-chan…” Oikawa said in a comical tone then releases his arms.  
They were quietly walking down the streets. And Oikawa is really disturbed about why Kageyama would buy something like that. 

“So your girlfriend wants strawberry flavor?” Oikawa said narrowing his eyes, examining Tobio’s face reaction.

“N-no! I don’t have that kind of thing!” Kageyama was blushing, he never even thought about liking others, well he did like it if someone is really good at volleyball but not that kind of like.

“Thing? Pffft. Tobio-chan, that’s not how you call girls…” Oikawa chuckled, it was really funny for him when his kouhai doesn’t have any idea what he is saying.

“Whatever.” Kageyama sighs. He hates it when Oikawa laugh at his words.

“So why would did you buy it?” Oikawa can’t stop but be curious.

“I’m the only one who doesn’t have it.” Kageyama was always honest, he is never good at lying so he didn’t bother anymore saying the truth. 

“Peer pressure, I see.” 

“It was torture.” He felt complaining, Oikawa seemed to listen so he continue.   
“They keep pestering my bag, they never stop making fun of me. I really hated all the attention.”  
Oikawa just hummed to respond, making Kageyama feel anxious. Why did he ever whine in front of him. They resume their silent journey on Kageyama’s house. 

“Oikawa-san, you can leave me now.”

“Oh, we’re here already…” Oikawa said in a surprise tone, he was actually thinking about Tobio having a girlfriend, and he doesn’t like it. 

“Yeah, well bye Oikawa-san.”

“You won’t even invite me inside, ohhh?” Oikawa playfully makes his face disappointed. 

“Ugh, should i?” It doesn’t seem a question since Kageyama already open the door and letting Oikawa tag along.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably nothing happened inside Kageyama's house. :v


End file.
